Home Videos
by Kalow
Summary: Momo is showing her friends some home videos of her and Toushiro, but one of the videos isn't quite what they were expecting. HitsuHina.


_I do not own Bleach_

**Home Videos**

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man at the altar said. Toushiro lifted Momo's veil and kissed her, and the audience cheered._

"Aw, that's so sweet Momo!" Orihime said, watching the video of Momo and Toushiro's wedding.

"I know! I can't believe you two finally got married!" Matsumoto said.

"You two make a great couple," Rukia added. Momo sat on the couch with her friends. She had gotten back from her honeymoon with Toushiro three days earlier, and they were having a girl's night to celebrate.

"Thanks, I'm so happy!" Momo said, "I can't believe we're finally married!"

"We're all so proud of you! Put in the next video tape and get out another round of margaritas!" Matsumoto said, getting out some more of the drink.

"You're the only one that's really drinking!" Rukia said, "I'm still on my first glass of the stuff and Momo and Orihime haven't had any yet."

"Yeah, but it makes everything so much fun!" Matsumoto said.

Momo giggled at her friends enthusiasm and put in the next tape. They watched another video featuring the honeymoon. They watched for hours, watching the video of Momo and Toushiro enjoying their honeymoon.

"_Oh Toushiro, this picnic is so romantic," Momo said as she and Toushiro ate their lunch at a secluded spot along the beach._

"_I'm glad you like it Momo. I love you so-" He was interrupted by a giant wave crashing over the rocks and completely drenching them. They were both silent for a moment before bursting into laughter._

Rukia, Matsumoto, and Orihime were also laughing as they watched the video.

"_Hey Momo, you have seaweed in your hair!" Toushiro said as he laughed._

"_Yeah well you have an octopus in your hair!" giggled._

"_I do not have a-OCTOPUS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Toushiro ran around in circles, trying to get it off of him as Momo giggled._

"Oh man, that's priceless!" Matsumoto laughed.

"I know! He wouldn't go near the water for days after that!" Momo said.

"I have never seen anything like that!" Orihime laughed.

"This one's over, put in another video, Momo," Rukia said.

"I don't know which one to show next," Momo said.

"Okay, I'll choose for you!" Matsumoto said, running up to the case full of videos. Picking one at random, she put it into the TV, and the screen soon came to life.

_Momo wore a leather bikini and had a whip. Toushiro was lying in a restraining device on the bed._

"_You've been a bad boy Toushiro. I'm gonna have to punish you."_

"Not that one! Not that one!" Momo said quickly, rushing to the TV and taking out the tape. Matsumoto, Rukia, and Orihime were staring open-mouthed at her.

"What…what was that?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, well I-er um…it was just…well, Toushiro and I were bored, so we thought we might make…a video…of us…" Momo stuttered, her face bright red.

"You decided to make a dominatrix video!" Matsumoto shrieked in laughter.

"Um, yeah, that…" Momo muttered, her face bright red.

"Oh, don't be so embarassed about it Momo! Here, have a margarita, that will help calm you down!" Matsumoto said, pushing the alcoholic drink onto Momo. Momo looked at her friend nervously, but drank it anyways, not wanting to be rude. It was a large drink, and it took Momo several minutes to finish it. When she had, she swayed for a minute before collapsing onto the couch.

"So Momo, how was it?" Matsumoto asked. Momo grinned goofily.

"It was nice in a funny way. I feel all funny now!" she giggled.

"Wow, you do look happy, maybe I should try some," Orihime said, picking up a glass and beginning to drink it. Before she was halfway through it though, Rukia took it from her.

"You shouldn't be drinking too much," she said sternly.

"Oh, you're mean! Meanie-bo-beanie weenie-genie meanie…" Orihime said with a big pout. Rukia sighed and turned to Matsumoto.

"You see what happens when you corrupt innocent girls?" she said, but Matsumoto wasn't listening.

"Hey Momo, how about showing us the rest of that sex tape?" Matsumoto said, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Matsumoto! You shouldn't be-"

"Okay!" Momo said, "We can watch it!" Rukia sighed as Matsumoto went to turn on the tape.

"Ooh, I'll take notes! I've never seen one of these before!" Orihime said, taking out a pen and a notepad. Matsumoto turned on the tape, and they all watched attentively.

"_You've been a bad boy Toushiro, I'm gonna have to punish you."_

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to 'lie down' and take my punishment then."_

"_Mmm, you've got that right," Momo said, approaching Toushiro._ _She flipped him over to expose his bare bottom and raised the whip, bringing down on him._

"Holy crap! You're whipping his ass!" Matsumoto said. Momo giggled as she watched the video.

"_I think that's enough," Momo said, flipping Toushiro back over, "Now I think it's time for the main action." She got over him and began lowering herself down._

"Oh boy, here it comes!" Matsumoto said excitedly. Orihime watched itently, writing down notes.

"_Mmm, yeah, get it right up in their. Ooooh, that's good. Let's get this started."_

They watched with wide eyes. They had never seen something quite like this before.

"Wow…"

"Dear god…"

"Holy shit, you're riding him like a rodeo horse!"

"_Woooo! Yeah! Woohoooohoooooo!" Momo called as she bounced up and down on Toushiro, bucking and thrashing her hips against him._

"_M-Momo, I'm…"_

"_Yeah I feel it! Here it comes!" Momo threw her head back and shouted. "Oh yeah! There it is! That's it! Fill me up boy!"_

"Wow, I guess you certainly know what you like," Matsumoto commented.

"_Wow Momo, that was good. I'm glad we tried this," Toushiro panted. He tried to sit up, but Momo pushed him back down and ground herself down on him._

"_Who said we were done?" she said._

"_But I just…I'm all out of energy Momo."_

"_That's okay, I'm feeling really energized, and you won't even have to move a muscle," Momo said._

"Poor Toushiro…" Rukia remarked as she watched Momo wildly bouncing, grinding, and thrashing against Toushiro, hooting and hollering as he lay on the bed.

"_I feel it! I feel it! Yeah, there we go again!" Momo pulled herself off of Toushiro, stretching and groaning in satisfaction._

"_So can you let me go now?" Toushiro said, shaking his restraints a little._

"_Hell no! I'm not letting this fantasy end that quickly!" Momo said, "Now flip over so I can give this naughty boy a spanking!"_

Orihime giggled as she watched. Rukia turned to Momo in astonishment.

"I never knew you could be so perverted and evil," she said. Momo merely giggled.

"_Okay, are you ready for another round you naughty little boy?"_

They watched as Momo continued to force sex upon poor Toushiro, spanking him and pretending to be a jail master in the time between. They were shocked that pure, innocent little Momo could be capable of such things. Momo, still quite drunk, merely giggled as she watched, while Orihime took notes, having never seen anything quite like this.

"_Okay , let's start up another round!" Momo said. Toushiro panted, his eyes wide._

"_Please Momo! For the love of god! We've had sex five times already! Haven't you had enough?"_

"_The Naughty Jailmaster has a hungry vagina that needs a regular feeding of her favorite man! If you won't let it gobble on your little friend for a bit, Naughty Jailmaster will have to punish you!" Momo slipped an arm around Toushiro's back side. Moments later, Toushiro's eyes widened._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"Holy fucking shit! Momo, that was the most evil, perverted, depraved thing I've ever seen!" Rukia said in shock.

"Whoa! Holy living fuck! You stuck your fist up his but! You rammed a fist up his ass! Oh dear god!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Fist…up…butt…" Orihime muttered, scribbling a note on the paper.

"_Okay Toushiro, now that I've reminded you who's in charge, it's time for us to try something else." She walked on the bed and crouched down over Toushiro's face. Toushiro stared at her in shock._

"_Well what are you waiting for? Start licking!" she said, "Or am I gonna have to punish you again?" Toushiro quickly complied with her orders._

"Well, I guess it's a good way to get the guy to do what you want. It is nice to see the girl being in charge for once, even if it is messed up," Rukia said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the guy is almost always the dominant one, so Momo is just evening out the score for all women by taking it to the extreme level," Matsumoto said.

"_That's it Toushiro! Eat it boy, eat it!"_

"_Momo, my tongue is starting to get tired and I'm sore all over. Can we please stop now?" Toushiro begged._

"_Aw, come on! Just a little more, I'm almost there!" Momo said._

"_No, Momo, I really can't do any more!" Toushiro said._

"_Hey, I did everything you wanted when you were the Jailmaster last time! I did some new things for you that time, so you can deal with it until I'm done!"_

"_But I didn't do nearly as many things as you for nearly as long as-" his voice was muffled when Momo sat on his face._

"_I'm almost there Toushiro, this will only take a minute," Momo said. Toushiro tried to speak but was muffled out as Momo sat on his face. She wrapped her legs around his head and began rubbing herself against him._

"_O-o, op ubing oor rotch al o'er eye ace!" Toushiro said muffled into Momo's crotch._

"_Yeah, I'm enjoying this too!" Momo said. She grabbed onto his white hair and tightened her thighs around his head as she humped up and down against his face._

"_O-o, oor oing oo ake eye eck!"_

"_Oh yeah that's it, just a little more, just a little more! And…Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes!" Momo screamed._

Matsumoto turned the TV off. There was a long silence.

"Wow Momo, I can honestly say I didn't know you had it in you," Rukia said.

"You're certainly a lot more aggressive in bed than you are normally," Matsumoto commented.

"Momo?" They looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Aw, she's so cute when she sleeps, it makes it seem impossible that she'd ever be playing out an ultra-intensity bondage fantasy," Matsumoto said.

"Yeah, I'll say," Rukia commented. There was silence for a minute.

"Now what? Should we wake her up?" Matsumoto asked. Orihime stood up and held the notepad she had been taking notes in excitedly.

"You guys can figure out what to do with her. I'm gonna go try these things out with Ichigo!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
